The Once and Future King
by TrajicLover
Summary: As it was for told by the dragon Arthur returns in a not to distant future from our own where he faces a new and mysterious enemy with an odd connection to Arthur's past. Can Arthur navigate in this mysterious new world filled with danger and who is the Black King?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue…

He is called the Black King. No one knows where he came from or who he truly is but what is known is this he appeared ten years ago in the modern age unleashing an army of the dead and a horde or dragons. Two years after his first appearance he raised the High Priestess Nimueh it is not known why he chose her instead of other powerful sorceresses like Morgause or Morgana.

From the dead and made her his bride after their unholy union they enslaved most of Europe wiping out the royal bloodline not one life was sparred so long as it shared a single drop of royal blood.

He claims to be a man of peace but all he brings is death and destruction. The Black King kills all those who would stand in the way of his utopia without remorse it is even said by those of the old religion who can remember that his evil heart if he even has one is as black as poison, cold as ice and even more vile than Morgana's.

There are whispers though of a man who once died they say he will rise again and deliver the world from evil. This man has a name it is Arthur.

Present Day…

He heard the sound of water and felt the light hit his eyes. Arthur slowly opened them to find a blue sunny sky right above. "Merlin? Where are you?" Arthur sat up his head aching he felt his side where he was once bleeding only to find nothing like he had never been wounded and the piece of Mordred's sword in boat was lying next to him along with his own sword.

He looked around and to his shock saw massive steel towers with glass he had never seen such structures. The wooden boat finally stopped hitting a wooden dock Arthur climbed out he felt as if he had woken up in a foreign land it made him uneasy.

Arthur walked cautiously down a stone path with light poles going side to side. All was quiet as he walked slowly. He then heard footsteps from behind him and the cocking of a gun it was a young girl no older than fourteen in jeans and a hoody. "The sword, drop it now and kick it away slowly."

Arthur did just that not fully understanding what strange world he found himself in he felt it wise to tread carefully. "What are you? You dress like a Dread Knight but you're not dead."

"Dread knight?" Arthur repeated confused. "I don't know what you're talking about I'm Arthur Pendragon king of Camelot."

The young girl started to laugh as she moved in front of Arthur. "Yeah right well I'm Jane princess of your nuts."

Arthur bit his lip he was smart enough to know when he was being insulted. "I'm guessing I'm not in Albion anymore."

"Obviously not wherever that is. You might be worth something at the collection office a good bounty to get me through the winter now move." She motioned the gun and Arthur did as she said looking for an opening.

"Where's Merlin when you need him." He muttered.

"What was that?" Jane asked picking up his sword.

"Nothing."

The Black King's Castle…

The castle was a massive structure terrifying in its own right it engulfed a six mile radius of what use to be London. Most might question the size of such a structure but really the castle doubled as a prison. Yes the King had what must have been over a thousand or more prisoners languishing in misery some were old and locked away for merely speaking out against him at a young age.

Deep in the throne room on one of the highest floors he sat on his throne a frightful figure clad in iron armor forged in a dragon's breath bearing a spiked helmet that doubled as a crown and wearing a black ruined cape. His subjects trembled as his cold red glowing eyes opened "I can feel him, Arthur."

The King whispered in a dark husky voice as stood up. He walked toward the balcony to oversee the black clouded city. "Soon the day I've waited so long for will arrive we will all be back together how appropriate. I've missed them all so very much even her and the druid boy."

"Sweetheart come to bed I'm lonely." Nimueh beckoned seductively as she approached the tall figure from behind wrapping her arms around him.

"Ah yes I'm so sorry dear wife I was wrapped up in my nostalgia. The stage is set for the big finale and soon all the players will be arriving."

"Oh you make it sound like some big battle is approaching. I would even venture to say you are enjoying this." Nimueh smiled as she ran her fingers through the King's long black hair.

"Joy?" The Black King started to laugh "That is hardly the verb I would use to describe this feeling. I am ecstatic I am absolutely surging with anticipation this will be the greatest struggle of them all. Now let us embark on this journey together my love let us kill and be killed in return. Let us bring a storm of chaos and death."

"Sounds like fun." Nimueh then kissed the right side of his helmet.

"How do you think he'll cope? Living in this new world I mean where up is down black is white right is left hell becomes heaven and rights become wrongs and vice versa."

"Who Arthur? I imagine that this new adventure will throw him for a loop."

The Collection Office…

Arthur hit the dirt floor of his cell he couldn't believe the price she got for him. As the king sat against the wall he heard a familiar voice one he thought he'd never hear again. "Now I know I'm in hell if you're here Arthur."

Arthur turned his head. "Whose there?"

"What you don't recognize me I mean we only drove our blades through each other in the end." The young boy then emerged from the darkness it was…

"My God it's you Mordred."


	2. Chapter 2

The Black King put on his clothes and armor as he got out of bed. "Nimueh where is my helmet?"

"I think it's at the right end of the bed."

A sigh of amusement escaped the King "Do you want me to tell you something that's been on my mind?"

"Dear husband I'm all ears."

"I think you along with everyone that died back then were the lucky ones my love." The Black King placed the helmet on his head the helmet that also served as a mask.

"What do you mean?" Nimueh started to become upset with his assumption.

The King looked out his window. "I believe that that those who survived the battle of Camlann were truly cursed to a wretched fate and none suffered a worse fate than I."

Nimueh stroked her chin pondering the question. "Perhaps it reminds of quote I read by Edgar A. Schoaff how did it go again?"

The Black King paused for a second before answering. "It goes 'Immortality a fate worse than death'. Something I think we both can attest to after everything you went through I'm sure you can sympathize. That's why I chose to resurrect you."

Nimueh giggled amused by his bravado "Oh but that wasn't the only reason was it my love? I mean no one else from your past would certainly have you especially those who would share your goals. Anyone else would have killed you on sight."

"Yes but not you Nimueh were the only person who ever truly saw my potential. Back then together we really could have ruled the world. That spoiled brat Morgana was so arrogant it's not surprising she died such a pathetic death her body left to rot in the woods like filth."

"And yet you'd no doubt prefer her company to mine." Nimueh teased trying to strike a nerve.

"Actually Morgana's beauty declined along with her sanity sad really." He turned around at the sight of Nimueh laughing. "Is something funny?"

"No it's just always heard people call her things like the lovely lady Mogana. Was her decline that horrible?"

"Let's just say she looked like a gothic queen towards the end with a hint of dominatrix."

"Dominatrix?" Nimueh was confused as she didn't understand the word.

"Oh it's a… you know what never mind it matters very little." He began cracking his neck and yawning. "To be honest all these returns have me feeling so… old and tired. I think I can get Mordred on my side Morgana will not be so easy. Arthur I imagine once he discovers the truth will draw his sword on me."

"So really it's a matter of who will side with you in the coming battle."

The Collection Office…

Arthur couldn't help but stare in shock at the sight of Mordred one of his former knights and the man who drove a sword through him.

"How long has it been for you Arthur?" Mordred asked glaring at his former king.

"It's been a day or two."

"Really? I arrived here six months ago I was captured by a gang of thugs and brought here apparently unregistered citizens are worth quite a bounty."

"Unregistered citizens?"

A weak laugh escaped Mordred. "The Black King marks citizens it's how he keeps track of them and kills them should they ever step out of line or speak out against him. He makes Uther look like a saint by comparison your father may have been a tyrant but he even he had his limits. This Black King enforces punishments that were archaic even for our time."

"What kind of punishments does he enforce?" Arthur asked hesitantly.

Mordred paused afraid to speak of the horrors he had seen. "Anyone who steals regardless of the reason will lose their hand. Anyone who speaks out against him loses their tongue. He claims all he does is for the good of the people but all he cares about is power. He is the most powerful sorcerer I've ever seen Arthur I don't think even Merlin could stand against him."

"What do you mean Mordred how do you know how strong he is?"

"He has an army of the living dead and that's not including the army of dragons that do his bidding Arthur! I'd say he's pretty damn strong."

Arthur lowered his eyes. "That doesn't mean we shouldn't try to fight him Mordred."

The young man just laughed. "Like I would ever trust you again after you had the love of my life executed."

"I gave her a choice Mordred it's not my fault she chose to death."

"You didn't even half to execute her Arthur! You could have let her go!" Mordred didn't even try to hide back his rage. At that second the door slammed open and two men grabbed Mordred dragging him out. "Where are you taking me!" Mordred shouted struggling.

The next thing Mordred knew he was thrown to the brick floor of an office where the Black King awaited removing his helmet. "Hello Mordred it's been a while well for me at least."

Mordred looked up and his eyes filled with shock. "My god it's you Merlin."


	3. Chapter 3

Mordred was breathless he couldn't believe Merlin was right there in front of him not having aged a day. "How are you here Merlin and how can you be the Black King?"

"Well Mordred how are you here in this god forsaken world despite having been killed with a sword forged in a dragon's breath?" A twisted smiled appeared on his face it was one of nostalgia and bitterness "I know this probably doesn't mean anything but I regretted what happened with Kara I mean that. You know I remember something Arthur said to once said to me '_**To betray our beliefs that is, what will destroy everything we have strived for.**_' Do you know why that sticks out in my mind even after all these centuries?"

"Why?" Mordred asked barely able to hold his rage.

Merlin stepped closer and put his hand on Mordred's shoulder looking him straight in the eyes. "Everything I did because I wanted the perfect world Arthur would supposedly create I did because I thought it right at the time. I saw you a mere innocent child as an enemy didn't stop to think that I could be the reason you were to become a threat. I betrayed my own morals and in doing so I ensured Arthur's death. Don't you understand it wasn't you that killed Arthur or even Morgana it was me you were just the sword. Well to be accurate you both may have pulled the trigger but I loaded the gun."

"Is this supposed to make me forgive you a few words of apology?" Mordred asked clearly disgusted.

Merlin paused for a second. "No to be honest this realization didn't dawn on me until after I had realized I was cursed with immortality. You see when I stabbed Morgana with the sword her blood a small amount dripped on me. Little did I know that when a sorcerer touches the blood of a High Priest or High Priestess the All Father, Master and Father of all the gods even the Triple Goddess has the means to curse that sorcerer with eternal life of course her blood only marked me so I'd be easy to find for the All Father to curse me himself instead of through a follower of the old religion."

"I've heard stories of this it's a curse only the creator of all life and magic can cast not even the triple goddess herself can cast such a curse to bestow eternal life, eternal misery. You must have done something truly horrible after the final battle with Morgana to earn such a fate." The room grew silent as Mordred hesitated to ask. "What did you do?"

Merlin turned toward the desk his grip tightened around the edge. "After the final battle and Arthur's death I returned to Camelot but to my surprise my secret had been discovered. Guinevere stood by me but the kingdom's opinion of our kind outweighed her authority as Queen. So she exiled me where I met my wife and apprentice Vivian. She was such a sweet girl naïve though you see she accidently while picking herbs for our unborn child wandered into Pendragon territory and was captured and ordered to be executed by Guinevere no less who knew nothing of the connection just that Vivian practiced magic, just like Freya a girl I also loved. The pain of losing my own child was like nothing I ever experienced before and I made sure every living soul in the kingdom died a slow and agonizing death. But… it still wasn't enough!" In flash of rage Merlin threw the desk over. "In the end the only peace I could find was by making sure everyone else was going through the same agony I was! So I gathered what was left of the Saxons and I traveled the world bringing death and suffering everywhere I went but was that so wrong! Was that really a reason to condemn me to a living hell for all eternity?" Merlin screamed in the now terrified Mordred's face he had clearly gone insane.

"So you murdered Arthur's kind for that reason?"

"No I spared no one not one woman or child was left standing you see Merlin if you go against the status quo in the smallest way everything becomes chaos. Do want to know the thing about chaos and complete and utter death Mordred?"

"What?"

"They're fair all are equal in their wake. I'm a servant of death and chaos Mordred and I'm inviting you to join me in my righteous cause to restore peace to this rotten world."

"Merlin listen to yourself you're not making any sense." That was when a sword was placed against Merlin's throat. "Well this is a surprise Arthur here I thought you were a complete fool and helpless without me how'd you escape and get your sword?"

"Did you really kill her Merlin?" Arthur asked steaming as Merlin gave him a psychotic grin.

"Of course I did she destroyed my family so I wiped out hers. She screamed for you as she died Arthur as I skinned the flesh from her body."

"You die now." Arthur was so angry he couldn't bring himself to say anything else.

Merlin rolled his eyes completely certain he'd be sparred "I'd think twice about that the great resurrection is upon us Arthur everyone is coming back from Uther to Gaius I know where to find them you don't and the world's a lot bigger than it used to be my friend. You'll never find her without me."

"Arthur we have to go." Arthur was hesitant to run leaving Merlin alive but he knew Mordred was right they ran out the door and jumped out a window into a dumpster.

Ireland…

Lancelot sat on the shore he couldn't believe he was alive how was it possible? It felt strange he soon caught sight of someone else he ran toward the stranger. He turned her over only to stare at the face of Morgana.


	4. Chapter 4

Fifteen Hundred years ago…

Merlin sat in his cabin setting dinner for his wife Vivian it had been three years since his banishment but Vivian had somehow made it easier he had found love for the first time in years. "Merlin!" Vivian shouted followed by a sweet warm smile "you didn't have to make dinner for me."

"Oh come on Vivian how many times do you cook for me? This is the least I can do as your husband at least." The two didn't waste time eating dinner they enjoyed spending time together every day but this dinner was different this time something caught Merlin's eye a an earn with strange archaic symbols. "Vivian what's that strange earn?"

Vivian turned and looked at the "Oh that? It belonged to my grandfather he told me that a terrifying creature called demon name Mephistopheles was sealed inside of it."

"A demon what is that a creature of the old religion?" Merlin asked not hearing the word before today.

"No actually it's a type of spirit I think that was once a divine being until their fall from grace. They possess and corrupt the innocent both from within and without." The blond explained.

"From within and without?" Merlin asked confused.

Vivian paused hesitant to answer "Well they don't really control you completely they find ways to make you do things horrible things without really forcing you to. I guess their manipulative nature is what makes them so dangerous. I've heard stories of demons that barely lift a finger and yet bring whole empires to ruin with merely a suggestion."

"They are really that powerful?" Merlin felt a chill go down his spine.

Vivian nodded in disagreement "Power has nothing to do with it they can see your inner most desires and torments then use those emotions to their benefit. They can possess any sorcerer even a High Priestess because everyone has some sort of weakness that can be used to twist and warp their minds."

Merlin's heart began pounding at the mere thought of such evil "I hope I never have to face one Vivian."

"I hope you never have to either a demon is unlike anything you've ever faced Merlin and for your sake I hope you never witness such evil you must beware for they will tell any lie and take any form the desire to achieve their goals but it is their eyes their cold dark red eyes that will haunt you the most." Vivian began shaking.

Present Day…

Morgana slowly opened her eyes she could only hear the sound of wood burning she was surprised to see Lancelot. "Is this hell?" She asked thinking it was the only explanation.

Lancelot looked her dead in the eye with an intense glare "I don't know I was hoping you could tell me that last thing I remember was dying. However I also have been getting these images of being alive again because of you. Are you responsible for this?"

"No I don't know why I'm alive the last thing I remember was that bastard Merlin stabbing me." She slowly started to sit up she reached out her arm trying to kill him with her magic but he just laughed. "What's so funny?"

"I thought there was something different about you Morgana and I was right you don't have your powers anymore." Lancelot started laughing even harder.

"Cut it out!" She screamed.

"Or what! What are you going to do to me! Your nothing without your magic Morgana you're just like everyone else! How does it feel?" Lancelot screamed getting in her face. "If you can't do magic if you can't kill then what are you good for oh mighty High Priestess what's the point of you?"

The Black King's Castle…

Merlin sat on his thrown his helmet placed back on his head. "Don't worry Arthur is a fool his greatest weakness is himself." He then paused for a moment "Of course I won't hesitate he's a threat to my vision my perfect world that I've been striving to create for over a thousand and a half years. I didn't spend centuries altering my appearances on separate occasions living multiple lives just to give up now."

"Who are you talking to?" Nimueh asked as she walked in through the door.

"Oh nobody just thinking out loud Arthur and Merlin escaped but I'm confident we'll see them again. Soon the world will be whole again when my plans come to fruition those left will be given a second chance and I'll be their hero. War, famine, disease century after century and nothing changed the world is chaotic and has to be taken out of chaos by someone with complete control." Merlin proclaimed raising a fist.

"You've changed a lot Merlin I never expected you could be so cold." Nimueh started smiling.

"My eyes were closed for a long time Nimueh I was a blind fool but thanks to a dear friend I see through the lies and understand what must be done."

"And who was this dear friend?" She asked intrigued.

"He goes by Mephistopheles."


End file.
